A Hero's Love Life
by Alphawolf6999
Summary: Even a hero can have a love life. Three weeks following our hero'e epic journey he has settled down at the Great Tree. But our heroine has yet another fiend to deal with. It's one of the most feared and strongest opponents a man can face. A truly formidable foe. Emotions. Specifically. Love...


**Hello people, my second story. I hope you enjoy. This one took some thought. Its based more off the movie. I haven't read the LOTG series before. But I am huge fan of the movie and saw the lack of decent romance and so I wrote this for you guys. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making no money. I am writing this just for reader enjoyment. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Thank you.**

 _1 Corinthians 13:4-8King James Version (KJV)_

 _4 Charity suffereth long, and is kind; charity envieth not; charity vaunteth not itself, is not puffed up,_

 _5 Doth not behave itself unseemly, seeketh not her own, is not easily provoked, thinketh no evil;_

 _6 Rejoiceth not in iniquity, but rejoiceth in the truth;_

 _7 Beareth all things, believeth all things, hopeth all things, endureth all things._

 _8 Charity never faileth: but whether there be prophecies, they shall fail; whether there be tongues, they shall cease; whether there be knowledge, it shall vanish away._

 **A Hero's Love Life**

It's been three weeks since the death of Metal Beak. Three weeks since the Guardians restored the peace and upheld the ancient Guardian oath. Now our young owl hero was in his hollow pondering as to a certain beauty that had caught his eye. An eloquent short-eared owl named Otulissa.

She had caught his eye almost immediately at first meeting each other. He didn't know what it was about her, but he just couldn't stand not to be around her. So he tried to spend as much time as possible with her. Whether it was training together, sharing a meal together, giving her a field mouse he caught, or even something a little borderline romantic. Like stargazing together. He would take every opportunity he had to spend with her. The both loved each others company and got along great. So he figured why not?

Otulissa seemed to love being outside, and Soren noticed she just adored hearing the music of the crickets down by the pond they liked to spend time at together. He would gladly just let her sit back and listen to the sound of nature's music while he silently admired her without her knowing. At least that what he thought.

He had no idea why he liked her so much, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he had been bitten by the love bug, and it was starting to itch.

For some reason, whenever he was around her, he always seemed to find a way to embarrass himself. Whether it was tripping on his own talons somehow, walking into various objects without paying attention after staring at her for prolonged periods of time, or even just the simple blush he got when he was caught staring at her for like ten minutes.

He had not the slightest idea as to why he had a crush on her. He had spent hours of his time thinking about why, but he could never nail one single reason. She was just too perfect for him to pick anything in particular. At least that was his opinion.

Right now he was contemplating what thought made her the most captivating to the eye. 'Maybe it's her smile, or maybe her graceful attitude. The way she talks perhaps. So smooth and with elegance. Almost prissy but that still makes it better.'

The poor owlet was utterly confused as to what made her just so beautiful. That's when it hit him. 'Her eyes,' he thought, 'It's gotta be her eyes. So clear and beautiful. I bet any guy with half a brain and one eye could just look into them for hours.' The more he thought about her the more the poor owlet fell in love with her.

Then without much warning a strange sound alerted Soren. He looked about to see what had happened. He turned his head back and then saw a nice sized she-owl coming his way, and quickly.

The next moment he was on his back with a very triumphant and smirking Otulissa on top of him. The girl had developed quite the habit of tackling Soren when going to see him. She'd always get him and he'd just get up smiling with a faint blush under his feathers. It was an almost romantic habit.

"Hi Soren," said Otulissa as she helped him up.

As he collected himself he replied, "Hey Otulissa. How's it going?"

She smiled and said, "Good. Just wanted to see how you were doing. So what're you up to?"

"Nothing much. Just thinking." shrugged Soren.

"Oh! What are you thinking about there Plato, the facts of life?" asked Otulissa with a chuckle.

Soren gave her confused look and asked, "Who in the world is Plato?"

Otulissa just shrugged and said, "I dunno. It just a name I found in a book a while back. Said that he was some kind of philosopher or something." Soren looked perplexed, but still nodded in agreement.

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Hey! Do you want to go do something?" she asked all of a sudden.

Soren was a caught of guard by the question. But he was still glad to spend time with her. "Sure! Wh-what'd you have in mind?" replied Soren smiled with a nervous chuckle.

Otulissa smiled a little at Soren's nervousness. She could tell that he seemed to have a crush on her, but she still wasn't sure. She had tried dropping hints, but he was almost so blind he missed almost all of them. She wanted to tell him her feelings she had for him, but she was a little afraid of being rejected or worse. Embarrassed.

Never in her life had she ever been embarrassed. Not once, and she wasn't about to me that happen any time soon. So she suggested to Soren, "Well maybe we could go flying if you want. We could try to catch up on our training. Or maybe you could show me that little spot you were talking about for a while now."

What she was referring to was a pond that Soren said he had found a while back while during a training exercise. But for some reason he was yet to show her the place. Every time she asked if he could take her he said he "didn't have the time" or "it wasn't ready yet." Wasn't ready for what? She doubted if she'll ever know.

Soren replied, "No we can't go flying because there's supposed to be a storm later on, and I want to show you that kind just a little later. OK?"

Otulissa grumbled and nodded, much to her dissatisfaction. "So what do you have in mind then genius?" said Otulissa in a sassy and sarcastic tone. Soren just replied with a shrug.

Just then, as she was thinking about what to do, she thought she heard something. It almost sounded like a faint singing. "What's that?" asked Otulissa. Then a loud note from none other than Twilight echoing throughout the skies. The two covered their ears at the less than adequate music.

Soren just groaned at the Great Grey Owls terrible vocals. Then a devious thought came to Soren. He was in the mood for a little mischief. Then he said, "Hey why don't we pull a prank on Twilight"

Feeling in the mood for some excitement she eagerly replied, "Sure! That sounds fun, and I got just the right idea."

She motioned for Soren to come closer and she whispered in his ear something devious.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" said Soren, feeling the excitement.

Then the two gathered the tools for their little prank. They required a bucket of paint and a very fine net. They managed to convince Ezylryb to lend them the net. They said it was for an 'experiment', and they got the paint from some old guardian who said he didn't have a need for it. So with discretion the took the tools of their plan to the crime scene.

On the flight to the site of Twilight's demise Soren was secretly watching Otulissa, admiring her beauty. He could only see her wings and the edge of her face. He dared not look back at her tail feathers. He had more of heart than that. He would never look down a girl like she was something to be ogled and taken advantage of. Like you can look can look at anything without a care for their own feelings. He had more of a heart than that.

To avoid that problem Soren decided to fly a little closer and forward and higher. He almost bumped in her causing him to lose a little grip on the net a little and to stumble in mid-air.

Otulissa looked back at her crush and just giggled at Soren's clumsiness around her. She knew he was staring at her, and she surprisingly didn't mind at all. She could tell that he was being modest by moving forward to avoid seeing something he shouldn't see. It made a smile creep onto her face knowing he wouldn't take advantage of her like that. Plus she did like the fact that he was a little closer to her now, so she didn't protest.

The two arrived at the location with swiftness. Then they set up their trap and waited. It didn't take long for Twilight to show up, he usually came this way to get new strings for his lute.

The two were choking their laughter as they saw Twilight approaching. He was flying down and what did not realize was the very faint net the two pranksters had set up. He ran right into it and ended up taking the whole thing with him, and was sent barreling to the ground. He wasn't far off the ground when he was flying, so he didn't get nothing worse than a scratch or two. But he also happened to knock over the bucket of blue paint the two owlets had set up and got doused in a wave of blue.

The two owlet pranksters keeled over laughing. They almost ran out of breath. Twilight got up with a look of utter confusion and quickly realized he was now blue. He quickly raved in his booming voice, "You two better be hightailing it before I catch you two!"

It didn't take much, but they were convinced they needed to get away from the great gray owl as soon as possible, and to let Twilight cool down.

But before they could start running and before Twilight could get his vengeance. A very angry and very disappointed Barran stood in their way. She had quite a scorn look on her face and the two owlets backed up submissively with innocent smiles on their faces.

Soren muttered, "Ugh. He-he. We're sorry about that."

Still with a stern look on her face, the snowy owl then went into a three minute lecture about the two owlets previous actions. Soren groaned, and he looked over at Twilight to see a very smug look on his face.

"...and so I think I have no other choice but to punish you two. You will both be doing flint-mops for the next week together as punishment." scolded Barran.

The two groaned as for they knew flint-mops was the worst job there was. Basically you had to be someone's chores for a selected amount of time.

Barren turned Twilight she told him, "I'm sure you'll have fun with these two Twilight. Enjoy!" Then she took off back to her duties.

Twilight spent a moment thinking about thought what he could do with the two. Then it occurred to him the he had run out of sheet music for his songs.

He ordered them saying, "I need you two to go and find me more sheet music. I'm almost out. They ran out at the shop. So I need to make my own. I need you two to find me some good leaves that I can press to make more. And with a look at his stained feather he quickly added, "And while you're at it, get me some water and soap so I can wash this stuff out. It's really sticky." The two then took off to get their job over with.

It took a while to find any decent leaves for most were too weak and broke and were ripped apart in their talons, but with a little effort they found what they needed. And they found a nice soap and some water for Twilight as well. They actually got it from Ezylryb. He said it must have been worth it, and that it must have been priceless to see the look on Twilight's face.

On the way back the two had soon struck a conversation as to what the week may hold. And it eventually turned into an argument of whose fault the prank was in the first place.

"I'm just saying that if you never would have decided to pull the prank then we wouldn't be stuck doing Twilight's flint mops." argued Otulissa.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea to dump paint on the guy. I just wanted to see him get tangled in the net." retorted Soren.

"Hmmph" was the Short-Eared Owl's only response.

Roughly a minute of silence passed and Soren asked out of curiosity, "How's your chaw training going?"

"OK, I guess. They have been training us harder ever since the Battle at St. Aggie's. Yesterday for instance, they made us flying exercises for six hours straight." sighed Otulissa.

Soren replied, "Wow. It's got to be rough to do that kind of training. But let me tell you that being a guardian is definitely worth it."

Otulissa was a little curious and asked, "What's it really like being a guardian Soren?"

Soren smiled and replied, "I'll be honest with you. There's nothing I can really compare it too. I mean you get the honor to carry on that legacy of honor and faith. It really makes you think about the true meaning of virtue. And I'll put it to you like this. The virtues we believe become our name. It becomes who we are. How's that for a bit of philosophy ehh Plato?"

The two both laughed at their little inside joke. But still it left Otulissa with many questions she still had. She wondered heavily what it was like to be in that situation. To have to fight for your life and to be willing to die for good. It must have been nerve racking at that fight. And that was one of her biggest questions. What are you willing to sacrifice to preserve good? A true guardian would always answer their life. But she figured that this was a question she would have to answer herself.

She decided change the subject to more of an emotional talk. She wanted to see if she could get any hints as to whether or not her friend had a crush on her. And she knew exactly how to do so.

"Soren?" said Otulissa sweetly.

"Yeah?" said the Barn Owl.

"Have you ever been... you know... in love?" asked Otulissa awkwardly.

Soren's immediate reply was a decent of red covering his face and a bit of a nervous look on his face. He was caught off guard by the question and he wasn't really sure how to answer. He feared that if she found out she might reject him so he was trying really hard to play it cool.

"Well umm," said Soren with a faint blush still on his face, "Yeah I guess you could say I am. I kinda have this crush on this girl but I'm pretty sure she's out of my league."

This made Otulissa perk up and she asked excitedly, "Really?! I mean uhh.. really? Well that's good. So uhh... What's this crush of yours like?" She silently prayed that it was her.

"Oh well she's uhh... very bright, umm she's really pretty, and she's, ...as much as she hates to admit it, but she is sometimes a little snooty. A little. But in a good way ya know. She really is quite amazing. She's unlike any owl I've ever met. I just hope she feels the same way." said Soren with a dreamy smile on his face.

Otulissa was half satisfied with his answer. She was hoping he was referring to her and he wasn't to far off. She knew he was spot on with her being bright. She was the smartest of practically any owl at the Tree and, like he said, she was a bit snooty at times and she did hate to admit it.

But it was all true. Except for one thing that really bothered her. Although she would gladly pride herself on her smarts and eloquence. She tended to think herself on the lower end of the spectrum when it came to looks. She didn't know why but she had a serious problem with self consciousness. That was her one flaw and it really bothered her. She just didn't really think of herself that much when it came to looks. It was a problem that Soren would soon rectify for the better.

The rest of the flight back to Twilight's hollow was spent on small talk. Just a comment here and there and that was it. They arrived at Twilight's hollow and gave him what he had asked for.

Twilight decided to let them go for the rest of the night for he didn't have anything else in need of doing. But as they were leaving he quite smugly reminded them saying, "Don't forget you two. Your still are on flint mops for the rest of the week. I'll see you tomorrow."

The two owlets groaned and happily left Twilight's hollow without a second thought.

The pair landed on a tree just about 100 yards from Twilight's hollow to talk what they wanted to do next. Soren thought for a moment and noticed it was almost time for breaklight. (Dinner)

"Hey if you don't have anything going on do you want to come over to my parent's hollow for breaklight?" offered Soren.

Otulissa a surprised chirped. Soren had never asked her to come over for breaklight before.

"Ummm...," said Otulissa uncomfortably, "I-I don't know? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." She shifted her wings a bit. Feeling a little self-conscious.

Soren noticed her nervousness and thought, 'Hmm, she's never this nervous around me.'

"Come on! They're just parents. They don't bite." encouraged Soren.

"Well I don't exactly... I mean I don't really look decent for a family meal right now." said Otulissa uncomfortably while looking away from Soren.

Soren could easily tell she was nervous about something. That's when it hit him that she had never met his parents before. And being the kind of person she was, all equity and intellect, first impressions were everything to her when it came to meeting new people. He understood that quite well considering how he acted around her the first time they met. A bit a klutz and he had the dreamy look on his face most of the time too. It probably why she was so sassy at first.

However, over the past few weeks she seemed to really lighten up her mood. She wasn't such a stiff all the time. She did have a personal life but that's how she preferred to keep it. Personal. But she really was more fun than people gave her credit for. You just had to be on her good side. That's all.

Soren felt a need to say something. He was wasn't much of a lady killer, so saying something kinda suave probably wasn't the best course of action. Instead he decided to say something from his heart. Something centered on love was, in his mind, the best course of action.

"Hey Outilssa. Listen. You don't need to feel ashamed or embarrassed. Do I need to remind you that you're beautiful?" comforted Soren not having fully realized what he had said until a faint blush had appeared under his crush's feathers.

Soren paused for moment and then went wide-eyed, having just fully realized what he just said.

He started to blush really hard and quickly added, "I mean-... Just ummm. You're really pretty! Wait no I mean! Just.. Urrrgh!"

She smiled shyly at his fumbling with his words and she giggled at the poor, distressed barn owl.

Still a little flustered she said, "Thanks Soren. That's really sweet of you. And yeah, I think I will go with you to dinner."

Soren looked up with shock and replied, "Really!?"

Otulissa nodded and replied, "Yeah really."

Soren instantly shot his head back up and said, "Great! Let's get going, my Da always catches the best food. Trust me. You won't be disappointed." And with that the two owlets took off towards Soren's parents' hollow.

Thankfully Soren's parents didn't live to far away from where they already were. Nothing but a quick ten minute flight. The two kept looking at each other the whole way there. Just trying to catch quick glimpses of each other. Thankfully they didn't catch each other doing it. They both had had enough embarrassing moments for the night. (That doesn't mean however that there won't be more to come.)

When they arrived they were greeted by Soren's nursemaid, Mrs. P. "Well hello Soren. Who's this you brought here? Is she your lady friend?" The two owlets looked at each other with nervous smiles and both blushed a little bit.

Mrs. P was smiling at the twos' nervousness. She knew the two had crushes on each other. She knew the first time when she had caught Soren staring at his little wandering beauty. It didn't take a genius to put the pieces together.

Soren collected himself and said, "Hi Mrs. P. This is Otulissa. She's my friend."

"Wonderful dear," chimed Mrs. P, "Now you be sure to keep an eye on this boy here dear. He is quite popular around here with some of the ladies. Don't want to let him fly off with some fan girl."

"Mrs. P!" Soren groaned. Otulissa giggled softly and smiled at her crush.

Mrs. P lead the two into the hollow and brought them into a dining room type area. There was a small rock mound to serve as a makeshift table and a nice pile of pellets in the corner that needed to be clean out soon. The room itself was also surprising well lit considering it was the middle of the night.

"Come dears, there is something I want you both to try. It's a new drink a made using some of leaves I found. I boiled them up and came up with this." She showed them a watery looking liquid with a brownish tint to it. "I call it tea," added Mrs. P.

Mrs. P. used her tail and lightly pour two small cups of her new drink. Soren took the first sip and was taken aback by the taste. It was sweet and warm. It was almost like fresh honey but not as sweet. He happily drank it down without realizing how hot it was. It burned his tongue a little, but he didn't seem to care a bit.

The two finished their drinks with a satisfied "ahhh." Then Soren saw something in the corner of his eye. He squinted at the figure and heard a faint groan coming from the figure. Then he noticed it was his little sister Eglantine. She was tossing and turning in her sleep.

Mrs. P followed the boy's gaze and she set her eyes on Eg. She told him, "The poor things been out all day. She caught a touch of the flu. She's had a terrible headache and can't seem to get any sleep. But it will pass though, all she needs is rest."

At this rate however it seemed that the owl chick would never get any sleep. She had tossed and turned uncomfortably for the next couple of minutes. Then Otulissa had gotten a small idea. Without much thought she let whatever motherly instinct she had take control and she went up to the groaning Eglantine and rested her wing on her forehead and slowly petted her. Then to Soren's and Mrs. P's surprise she started to sing in an attempt to comfort the little chick.

 **Author's note: This song I heard from an episode of Futurama of all places. The song is called Little bird fly Through My Window. Disclaimer: I don't own the song. Somebody else does. No money no sue please.**

 _Little bird, little bird_

 _Fly through my window_

 _Little bird, little bird_

 _Fly through my window_

 _Little bird, little bird_

 _Fly through my window_

 _And find molasses candy_

Soren was astounded by her voice. Every sweet note of the lullaby she sang was beautiful. All he did was remain silent and listen to her sing.

 _Do you know a bird?(pretending that the sleeping Eg is talking back)_

 _A chickadee._

 _What does a chickadee say?_

 _Chchchchchch_

 _Chickadee, chickadee_

 _Fly through my window_

 _Chickadee, chickadee_

 _Fly through my window_

 _Chickadee, chickadee_

 _Fly through my window_

 _And find molasses candy_

 _Through my window_

 _My sugar lump_

 _Fly through my window_

 _My sugar lump_

 _And find molasses candy_.

The song seemed to perform magic because Eg had stopped groaning and was now what you might call sleep listening. Her closed eyes looking up at Otulissa.

 _Do you know another bird_

 _A jaybird?_

 _What does a jaybird say?_

 _Jayjayjayjay_

 _Jaybird, jaybird_

 _Fly through my window_

 _Jaybird, jaybird_

 _Fly through my window_

 _Jaybird, jaybird_

 _Fly through my window_

 _And find molasses candy_

 _Through my window_

 _My sugar lump_

 _Fly through my window_

 _My sugar lump_

 _And find molasses candy_

It was then Marella, Soren's Ma, showed up. She had just finished her hunt for the night and flew in to see Soren and Mrs. P watching Otulissa sing. She just stood their with a smile for she knew this was the girl whom Soren was so infatuated with. He never told her, but like any mother, she just knew when their son was in love.

 _Do you know one more bird?_

 _A whippoorwill?_

 _What does a whippoorwill sound like?_

 _*whistles*_

 _Whippoorwill, whippoorwill_

 _Fly through my window_

 _Whippoorwill, whippoorwill_

 _Fly through my window_

 _Whippoorwill, whippoorwill_

 _Fly through my window_

 _And find molasses candy_

 _Through my window_

 _My sugar lump_

 _Fly through my window_

 _My sugar lump_

 _And find molasses candy_

Eg had now stopped groaning and was sleeping like a baby. Undisturbed and abysmal with a smile on her face. Otulissa turned to see Soren, Marella, and Mrs. P smiling at her and with looks of appreciation. Otulissa just blushed and chuckled nervously.

Marella chuckled at her nervousness and decided it was time to introduce herself. "Hello there. My name's Marella. I'm Soren's mother. I have to say that was very beautiful. You've got quite the talent." complimented Marella.

Otulissa nodded in reply saying, "Why thank you. I suppose I get it from my mom. She used to sing me that whenever I would have trouble sleeping. Guess it seemed fitting. But it sure put that little one to sleep."

"Well thankyou very much for that. I see you've come for a meal. Well you're more than welcome to join us." offered Marella.

"Thank you. And I would be grateful to join for breaklight. And I must say that you raised a good kid here ma'am." said Otulissa trying to sound formal.

Soren had just realized he was now at the mercy of three girls, all of which could very much embarrass him if they felt like it. He silently prayed that his Da, Noctus, would return home soon. Luckily for Soren he just arrived before any chaos could come forth.

Noctus greeted himself to Otulissa with a similar turn out as when she met Marella. Poor Soren. Then they all gathered around the dining room table and started eating what Noctus and Marella had caught.

Noctus had a good hunt managing to catch roughly eight mice for the family. He also managed a very fine looking pair of gophers. Marella hadn't had as much success on her hunt. She only managed to bring in three mice and a small trout. But still, the family had a feast.

They all conversed about random topics. Hunting, future projects, upcoming festivals, the Pure Ones, and eventually Soren and Otulissa's flint mops situation. Noctus just shook his head and chuckled at his son. Marella just smiled at her son's mischievousness.

After that they were all silent for a while until Otulissa spoke up, "So how is training Soren?"

"It's going good." replied Soren, mouth half full with a mouse.

"Really? I heard Guardian training was really tough. I tell you. To stay in shape to be a Guardian has to be tough."

Soren wiped his beak with his wing and replied, "Yeah its pretty hard, but its nothing compared to the mental challenge. I mean, it's hard to think you gotta live up to oath of being a Guardian. You know?"

"I bet it is, but it's what we stand for. When you take the oath you have to uphold it with your life. That's the promise you make when you become a Guardian. You need to remember that son." counseled Noctus.

"I know that Da. But still, even though we defeated the Pure Ones and stopped Metal Beak. It feels as though the challenge isn't over. You still have to remember that Nyra is still out there and she is still is the queen of the Pure Ones, and she still needs to be stopped. It still feels like this war will never stop." said Soren. He sighed with discernment and just closed his eyes in frustration.

"Oh, but son listen when I say that is the purpose of the Guardians. To live up to the oath is a war on its own. Your enemies are never the ones looking to harm you. Your only enemy is yourself. You have to faith and believe that you overcome what life throws at you. That's what being a Guardian is all about. But just know son that you do it together and you'll never fly this path alone." said Noctus trying to comfort his distraught son.

"Yeah Soren, you'll always have us. No matter what. Will always be by your side." reassured Otulissa. She looked him in the eyes added shyly, "And you'll always have me too."

Soren smiled at his family's comfort. It was very reassuring to know that he had a whole band of friends and his family behind him. Most of them anyways.

It was then Soren got an idea. Soren had decided that since his friend had been so kind that maybe it was time to show her something he had been meaning to do so. He wanted to show her that pond he found a while back for some time now. He figured that now was as good a time as any. Plus maybe he could work up the courage to finally say something to her about his feelings.

So with whatever nerve he could muster he asked, "Hey Otulissa, do you want to somewhere with me?"

Surprised she asked, "What is it Soren?" She was interested in what he had to show her. Hopefully it didn't have anything to do with anymore pranks on Twilight.

"You'll see." said Soren. He looked at his father and said, "Hey Da? Ma? Is it OK of Otulissa go out for a while. I want to show her something. Just the two of us."

Noctus nodded and said, "Of course son. Just be sure to be back before sunrise. Ok?"

Soren gave a nod in reply and hugged his Da and replied, "We'll try. Thanks Da. We'll be back soon." He turned towards and Otulissa and said, "Well, let's go!"

Soren and Otulissa then left the hollow to head out to Soren's mystery location. The whole while there the two are happy and filled with excitement. Otulissa was really hoping that Soren may tell her the three little words she so desperately want hear from him at his spot. Even though in her mind she thought it was a long shot. But hey, a girl can dream right?

They fly for about three more minutes and Soren landed on a small path of the ground. Otulissa landed beside him wondering why they stopped. She was about ask why when Soren went behind her and covered her eyes with his wings.

Otulissa groaned, "Are you serious?"

Soren smirked and replied, "Anything but serious, but just go with it OK?"

Otulissa just shrugged and started walking with Soren down a path. While the walking Otulissa couldn't help but feel the rise of temperature in her cheeks due to the two current closeness. Soren's entire ventral surface was against her back up to her shoulders. (He had grown a bit since St. Agelious and he was just slightly taller than her now.) Soren felt much the same way but still very excited and a little nervous as to her reaction might be.

After a few minutes, a few embarrassing stumbles, and plenty of blushing by the both of them. The two arrived at Soren's mystery location. Soren grinned and then let his wings off Otulissa's eyes.

He said with anticipation, "Alright, open your eyes!"

What Otulissa saw shocked her. Before her was small estuary with water so clear and still, it looked like it had been made for the very name of beauty. The moonlight reflected perfectly off its surface and the still shimmer of water made everything around it light up beautifully with a faint hue of the moonlight.

She looked and she saw a few low hanging trees which branches were filled with beautiful blue and white flowers. It just happened to be blooming season. (Lucky for Soren.) She then saw few small tree stumps and ledges which looked carved upon. She looked a little closer and saw little owl carvings on them. From none other than Soren himself she presumed.

She gasped at the overall beauty of the place. The twinkling stars above added to the overall majesty of the place. "So what do you think?" asked Soren.

"It's really... I mean its just beautiful. I have no words." said Otulissa astonished.

Feeling confident in himself, Soren said, "Go look in the water and you'll see something more beautiful."

Otulissa walked up the water saw her reflection in the water. It was was slightly faded due to the shimmering of the water, but it still was almost a perfect reflection.

She blushed once she realized that he was referring to her. She smiled shyly and said thanks. Soren just nodded and replied smiling, "Hey, its nothing compared to the real owl behind the reflection.

Otulissa gasped silently, and she beamed very happily at Soren. It was rare for her to ever get complimented on he looks. Sure she been told she was beautiful before, but never by a guy before. Soren was the very first one to tell her that. And she was overjoyed at his confidence streak. She had no idea where it was coming from, but she hoped that he would keep it up.

Otulissa looked up at Soren and said with a smile on her face, "Thank you Soren. No one has ever told me that before. It's very kind of you to say that."

Soren looked shocked at what she had just said. He could believe no guy has ever said that she was beautiful before. He had to say something or else he knew his heart wouldn't shut up about it.

"I can't believe it," said Soren, "No guy has ever told you that you are beautiful. I am appalled by the lack of decent gentlemen around here! Well Otulissa, know that I take pride in being the first one to tell you that you are a real living beauty. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise!"

Otulissa gave him a hug and beamed at him. He was surprised by it, but he was glad at the contact. To his surprise she went even further by she giving him a kiss on the cheek. Now it was his turn to blush and smile nervously. With that the two just enjoyed the rest of their awkward moment. They sat there and they decided to watch the stars for a while.

They both remained silent for about ten more minutes. Then the feeling the cold of the night finally hit Otulissa. She started shivering hoping that Soren didn't notice, but that hope was shattered when she felt a soft wing bring her closer and up against her counterpart's body. She was a little nervous at their close proximity, but the nervousness soon faded and she found herself in a state of bliss and warmth. She smiled at the good feeling. She had never felt like this before in her young life, and she loved it.

She suddenly felt her eyes growing heavier and she thought she might just fall asleep here. Safe in his protective embrace, and she wouldn't mind at all. knowing full well that he would wait for her to awake. She knew he loved her enough to do that. Or at least she hoped he did. She heard his heartbeat and it almost was like music. Drawing her in closer to a realm of peace and rest, and she almost made it there.

Just as sleep was about to claim her, she was lightly shaken awake by Soren. She looked up at him confused and tired until he said, "Otulissa, I have something that I need to say to you." Interested she listened attentively. "Otulissa...I have never met anyone like you in my entire life. The first time a saw you I was awestruck with you. Your wonderful smile and beautiful voice, but what got me most was your mesmerizing eyes. They are so beautiful and you can stare at them for hours. I know I could."

The things Soren was saying about about her made her heart sore and she felt elated that he said these things. She let him continue. "But Otulissa the reason I am saying these things about you is because...is because..."

She looked deeply into his eyes she already could tell what he was going to say. "... I-I love you Otulissa. I did from the first moment I saw you. I've never met anyone like you in my life. You will always have a special place in my heart. So that, even if you don't love me back. Please know that I will always love you."

Otulissa gasped, but she found she had tears of happiness in her eyes. She gave him a huge smile as he spoke and wiped her eyes. "I have loved you since we first met. Your so kind and beautiful. Not just on the outside but on the inside too. I really hope you love me too because I can't live without you being part of my crazy little love story. But if you don't love me I'll understand." said Soren.

Otulissa beamed as he told her these things and she jumped up and wrapped her wings around Soren in a tight hug. She nuzzled her head into Soren's chest. Still smiling she said, "I love you too Soren! I knew you were something special when I first met you. You taught me what it really means to be a Guardian. What it really means to love someone. I love you so much Soren!"

The two digested each other's thoughts and slowly looked each other in the eyes. Both were shyly smiling at the other. Otulissa looked up into her love's eyes to see a twinkle behind them. It didn't take her long to realize that light in his eyes was his burning desire for her. And she felt it even so in herself. She moved her body ever so slightly to close whatever space had remained between them. Thus sapping away any coldness left in the air. Her only thoughts remained focused on the boy in front of her.

Soren felt his heart reverberate with nerve racking focus and suspense. He could feel his breath grow heavier and he felt his cheeks rise in warmth. At this point he was certain his skin was a thick scarlet. But he felt strangely comforted by this foreign feeling. He was quick to embrace it and quickly acted upon it. He slowly brought up his wing and let it set itself against his counterpart's cheek. He felt her lean her face in to his hand and he was even more surprised when he felt her wrap her wings around his neck. Thus were they set for their bliss.

Then, by some force of nature, the two slowly closed there eyes and inched their heads closer. Their beaks met in an avian kiss. The two were overcome with joy. They felt more alive than ever and yet so still that there hearts seemed to beat as one. It was the best moment of both of their lives. Neither would trade anything in the world for the joy and rapture they felt right here and now.

Both were taking in the other one's captivity slowly, enjoying the pleasure it brought them. Soren ran his wings down her sides towards her hips. He felt every delicate feather caress his own. he took in her sweet fragrance and noticed it bear a vague resemblance of dew drops of rain and the sweet smell of a rose. He ease his wings around her and rested them on the small of her back. He brought her even closer to his body to keep her warm. He felt as though that if he were to let here go time might stop and all would be broken.

Otulissa herself held on for dear life. Her entire spirit was skaken with joy and happiness. She felt her feathers ruffle at the mirth she felt. She was in a state of utter harmony and bliss. She felt like she had never been so loved and so cared for in her entire life and it nearly made her cry. But she held her tears back and continued on with her kiss.

They both wished it could last forever, but time would see it otherwise.

Slowly the lovers parted from one another and said in unison, "Wow." Otulissa nuzzled herself up against Soren. Soren wrapped his wings around her in an embrace. "Otulissa that was... nice, it was really nice."

"I know Soren. It really was. Thank you." said Otulissa.

"So...does this mean we're together now?" asked Soren.

Otulissa hugged him tighter and whispered to him, "Yes it does Soren. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you so much Soren. Thank you."

Soren looked at her and gave her another kiss. It was soft and passionate, but it was filled with so much mirth. It felt like fireworks were going off in the two young owlets' hearts. It was like one of those kisses seen in a fairy tale. Except this time it was real and they were both feeling it's full effect.

Reluctantly Otulissa parted and she said with a satisfied smile on her face, "Wow. I got my first hug, my first kiss, and a guy told me I was beautiful for the first time all in one night. I couldn't ask for a better life."

Soren was slightly surprised at this. He had pretty much been her first everything in terms of love. He was her first kiss and she was his. She was his first crush and she was his. It was almost like if... They were destined to be. Like true love or something. Maybe they were destined to fall in love. Just maybe, that was the case. Destiny.

He could tell she was tired. It didn't take a lot to notice that. So he asked her a bold question, "Want to just sleep her for the day?"

She gave him a semi tired look and yawned. "Yeah sure. That would be nice, but what about your Da saying to be home before dawn?

Won't he get mad at us from staying out so late?" said Otulissa.

Soren just smiled and said, "I don't think he'll care to much if we spend the day out here." Otulissa was too tired to protest, so she just nodded and sighed tiredly.

The two then found a reasonable perch to spend the night on. They both wished each other goodlight and it wasn't long before the two found sleep. Otulissa fell asleep in Soren's wings with a smile on her face. The were both happy with their choice. They loved each other and nothing would ever change that. They two had found love and now we're together. They always would be. Forever, under the stars. It just goes to show you, even a hero has a love life.

 **Author's Note: Man that took a long time to write. I had to stay up until midnight last night just so I could finish it for you guys. I hope you enjoy it. Leave comments and please review. I think next I am gonna do a story on Kludd and Soren. I am thinking about a type of redemption story for Kludd. I'll see how it turns out. See y'all later.**


End file.
